Story:Starship Archer/Politics/Act Two
ACT TWO FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer is next to Starbase three hundred seventy-five. TAYLOR (Voice Over) Military log, supplemental. Its a dark day for the Federation, at eighteen hundred hours the U.S.S. Sadat exploded with the lost of all hands including the Federation President and her staff. I've contacted Starfleet Command and informed them of what happened Admiral Owen Paris has arrived to figure out what happened I've also ordered Lieutenant Clarkson to begin his investigation on what happened to the Sadat. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Admiral Paris is in the ready room with Captain Taylor as he looks out the window at the debris field of the Sadat as he has a cup of tea in his hands. PARIS (Sighs) This is a dark day for the Federation, with the lost of President Collins the people on Earth are going to put the blame on the Romulans and demand they leave the war all together. Taylor leans bac in her chair. TAYLOR I've got my chief engineer going over the debris field right now we should have a result in a few seconds. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Class-9 Shuttle Kate Kennard is flying through the debris field. INT-SHUTTLE CANOPY Both Lieutenant Clarkson and Commander Martin are at the pilot and co-pilot consoles. MARTIN Let's run a detailed scan of this field and find out what happened. Lieutenant Clarkson inputs commands into the console. CLARKSON (Sighs) Scan underway it will take five minutes to complete, (beat) so I heard that your cousin was onboard the Sadat when she went up. Martin inputs commands into the helm console to keep the shuttle from drifting. MARTIN You've heard right she was going to get married to a Starfleet Marine officer when the Cold war with the Klingons was over but he didn't survive the cold war she never forgave me since. Clarkson inputs commands into the console. CLARKSON John I just want to say that I am sorry for your lost man. Before he could speak the console beeps. MARTIN (Off the console) The scan is finished let's see what it can tell us. The middle computer screen as it shows the scans on the debris field. CLARKSON (Surprised) What the hell?? Commander Martin inputs commands into the helm. MARTIN We've got to show the Captain this. EXT-SPACE The Kate Kennard heads to Archer and enters the shuttle bay. INT-BRIEFING ROOM The screen shows scans of the debris. MARTIN According to the scans we took the debris pattern isn't from a New Orleans-Class ship, (beat) its in fact from a Tzenkethi warship. Both Admiral Paris and Captain Taylor are shocked. TAYLOR So what are you saying is that the Sadat wasn't destroyed by a core breach? Clarkson chimes in. CLARKSON (Nods) Yes, Captain we've also found a warp trail we were able to reconstruct it. Lieutenant Clarkson inputs commands into the console screen, and it shows a red line straight shot towards Tzenkethi Space. PARIS (To Taylor) Captain you have a go get our president back. Taylor tapped her combadge. TAYLOR (To Com) Taylor to Conn. CARLSON (Helm Officer, over com) Carlson here go ahead Captain? TAYLOR Set a pursuit course for a Tzenkethi Battleship maximum warp. CARLSON (Helm Officer, over com) Aye, Captain. She activates the com. TAYLOR (To com) All hands...Battle Stations. EXT-SPACE Archer cranks up her nacelles and leaps into warp. (End of Act Two, Fade out)